


When He First Breathes

by xxELF21xx



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: (or, when he first lives)





	When He First Breathes

**Author's Note:**

> starry (k)nights have semi-consumed me but it's just because they're both my #1 boys.

Starr knows he's not really welcome here. Even as nobles and commoners mingle, Orens and the demons dance, mages and elves chatter, he knows that they're all wary of him.

It doesn't come as a surprise.

He knows his reputation amongst the general populous is bad, even though little Motiti has tried her best to bring people the the Bunny Pie Shop and prove to them that he's just a humble baker (who happens to be a dangerous mage).

The only reason he attended this ball was because Magda invited him, and he could never turn down an offer from the lady. It's rather embarrassing, how elated he got when he received the hand-written invite. Although her handwriting was rushed and there were splatters of ink everywhere, it was probably the most precious gift he's ever received.

Starr Mayphis never stayed long enough to gain friends.

More people turn to look his way, murmuring at his dark clothes and odd make-up. He shuffles behind a wall, a defensive scowl set on his face. This is why he hates going out alone, he should've just gave his greetings and ran.

Heavy boots click closer to his hiding spot, and Starr finds himself staring at a modest knight. They don't share pleasantries, awkwardly looking at each other for a moment.

Starr's about to duck his head and move on, but the knight speaks.

'Your make-up is pretty,' he offers, lifting his lips up in a sign of polite hello.

Stunned, Starr takes a while to completely take in the greeting. Nobody's ever _praised_ his make-up before. Not even family. His face flushes, painted a light pink.

'Thank you,' he murmurs back, choosing not to focus on steel-blue eyes.

They stand in silence, but it's comfortable.

'I'm Andre Wolf,' he introduces himself.

Starr finds his lips stretching into a tiny smile, 'Starr.'

He has a feeling he's found another friend.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [the tums](http://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com/) or [twiter!](https://twitter.com/Ankh_o)


End file.
